Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger
is the teamup movie between ''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger and Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. Plot The Dekarangers respond to a disturbance in the city. On arriving, they find the area under attack from three coloured people. They fight them but they steal Machine Bull to chase a crow, which is apparently their enemy. They crash and are arrested by the Dekarangers. At DekaBase, the Dekarangers discover that their prisoners are Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. Doggie learns that the crow is an Alienizer, Ginjifu Seijin Kazakku, who has been stalking the AbaRanger’s friend. After Yukito heals Doggie’s bad back, all the Rangers start looking for Kazakku. Meanwhile, Aburera is introduced to Trinoid #0, Saunaginnan who revives Reversia Seijin Succubus Hells and Speckion Seijin Jeaneio but runs out of power. Ban and Ryoga meet Ryuunnosuke and Yatsudenwani but they are attacked by Kazakku, who steals Yatsudenwani’s things to use as batteries for Saunaginnan. Ban and Ryoga fight Kazakku, but Ryoga gets distracted by having to fulfill an earlier promise he made to Mai by calling her and checking on her movie audition in Hollywood. Kazakuu reveals that he plans to revive Dezumosorlya and Kazakku retreats. Tetsu, Hoji, Sen and Yukito find themselves fighting Jeaneio, while Jasmine, Ranru and Umeko fight Succubus. Ban and Ryoga end up arguing from Ryoga's earlier actions, allowing Kazakku to beat them. Jeaneio and Succubus are eventually destroyed but it takes Asuka’s help to defeat Kazakku and Ban has now gained some respect for Ryoga. However, this only gives Saunaginnan more power, enough to revive several Alienizers. As the Rangers fight, Numa O and HurricaneRed appear and attack Ban and Ryoga in more of Kazakku’s tricks. The Rangers are beaten. When all seems lost, TopGaler and Mikoto appear, having been revived as well. Along with Doggie, all 12 Rangers transform and defeat all the revived Alienizers in three separate four-man teams. Kazakku is judged guilty of his crimes, but avoids deletion, leaving Saunaginnan to be destroyed instead by the D-Bazooka and Superior Dino Bomber. Kazakku returns in a Kaijuuki with an enlarged Saunaginnan. Dekaranger Robo and DekaBike Robo arrive to fight them. The other Bakuryuus arrive from DinoEarth as well and join the battle. Super DekaRanger Robo and Killer Abaren’Oh destroy Kazakku and Saunaginnan. Later, with Saunaginnan now destroyed and its effects diminishing, Mikoto disappears back to the great beyond after saying his farewells to his friends. The remaining Rangers hold a party at DekaBase to celebrate their victory. The Dekarangers and Abarangers celebrate their victory with a party hosted by Yatsudenwani, who irritates the Dekarangers with his singing. It is later on revealed that Doggie was one of Dino House's regular customers. Meanwhile, the girls and Emiri enjoy a bubble bath before Yatsudenwani barges in. They chase him around the Deka Room before everyone stops to have a group photo taken. Characters Dekarangers Abarangers Allies *Cignian Swan Shiratori *K-9 Murphy *Trinoid 12: Yatsudenwani *Mai Hakua *Ryunnosuke Sugishita *Emiri Imanaka *Mahoro *Mikoto Villains *Ginjifu Seijin Kazakku *Trinoid #0: Saunaginnan *Rainian Agent Abrella **Anaroids *Revived Alienizers **Speckionian Genio **Reversian Succubus Hells **Kajimerian Ben G **Reversian Bon-Goblin Hells **Barigean Milibar Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Mikoto: * : * : * : *Waitress: , Continuity and Placement *''Dekaranger'': This team-up presumably takes place between Dekaranger Episodes 29 and 32, due to the appearance of a revived Speckionian Genio and the absence of SWAT Mode. *''Abaranger'': While it occurs after the end of their series, complicating issues is the team-reunion in the series finale, which takes place 6 months after the final defeat of Dezumozolrya. If parallel to Dekaranger, it would literally take place a month after the Abaranger reunion; but it is unknown how much time has passed from that scene to when Dekaranger takes place, but it can't exactly be at the same time. This is further complicated by Trinoid 12: Yatsudenwani, who within the timespan of the end of the series and this special, has turned Dino House into a successful curry franchise. Errors *When Abare Blue was about to henshin, his Dino Brace sounded like Top Galer which is from Abare Killer while AbareBlue was helping Deka Break, Deka Green & Deka Blue. Notes *'Brachio's Line:' **A quote from the ending theme of ''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, Midnight Dekaranger. *This crossover acknowledges the previous crossover due to HurricaneRed's appearance and AbaRed recognizing him despite that it was actually Kazakku in disguise. *''Dekaranger vs. Abaranger'' was the eleventh of fourteen crossover movies shown during the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. As with the others, this movie was aired in two half-hour parts an hour before the week's episode of Goseiger, there was also commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseigers about the teams and the storylines within the movie. *This is the final on-screen appearance of Aiko Ito as Ranru Itsuki (AbareYellow); the next times Ranru appears, she's only seen as AbareYellow, while the other Abarangers will appear untransformed in various cameos beyond this film. **This is also the final on-screen appearance of Ryunosuke Sugishita; although his Dino House restaurant will have multiple appearances and mentions beyond this special. * Two Dino House waitresses in the end of the movie resembled Lije and Lijewel. They are both portrayed by Kasumi Suzuki (Lije) and Maki Ogawa (Lijewel) respectively. *Final appearance of the Abaranger as a team: **Kaoru Abe (Asuka) reappeared in the Vs. film GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai as Abaranger's representative. **Kotaro Tanaka (Mikoto Nakadai) would cameo in the 18th episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger where he would grant Gai Ikari the ability to become Gokai Silver. **Shou Tomita (Yukito Sanjyou) returned both in the 29th episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger alongside Michi Nishijima (Emiri Imanaka), who had married him since the series. Yukito would also reappear in the Vs. film Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends **Koichiro Nishi (Ryouga Hakua) would return in the Kyoryuger Vs. film as a representative of the Abaranger alongside Yūta Mochizuki (Yamato Tribe Prince Geki/TyrannoRanger) of Zyuranger. **Final Sentai appearance of Aiko Ito (Ranru Itsuki). ***Arisa Komiya had to provide AbareYellow's voice in the Kyoryuger Vs. film due to Aiko Ito's retirement from acting. See Also Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger